Verdad y Reto
by HermanasSaiyan
Summary: Bueno esto es un Show de verdad y reto sobre dragon ball z podran envias la verdades u retos para hacer sufrir a Vegeta y Goku envien rapido para que salgan en el show creado por Michelle y marina ;D (Si mal sumary pero denle una oporyunida T.T)
1. Chapter 1

Verdad y Reto

1 Capitulo

Se veía en un estudio a dos chicas ,unas de ellas tenia el pelo hasta mas debajo de la cintura de color castaño ,ojos chocolatosos y tez morena ,llevaba una vestimenta muy peculiar por decir un cosplay de conejita con orejitas y cola esponjada llevaba un vestido blanco con azul hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas **( no me critique no se describir xD)** y de altura un poco alta en su rostro reflejaba .Inocencia, dulzura y Amabilidad ,aunque tambien un poco traviesa

La otra chica era de pelo corto negro , en una coleta ,con unos yens Azul y una camisa negra que decía en el medio " _Power"_ con unas gomas negras con naranja y ojos marrones un poquito mas pequeña que la otra y tez morena ,En su rostro reflejaba . Lealta , amabilidad y juguetona

-Hey marina contenta del nuevo Show – decía la de pelo corto

-si claro muy contenta Michelle y tu :3 – dijo con dulzura y alegría Marina

-tambien – decía Michelle alegre

-Chicas ya vamos a empesar – decía el Diretor

-Claro- decían al unisolo

-bueno 5 no tener miedo-decia Michelle

-4 no pasarse de locuras jeje x3 –dijo marina

-3 ser buenas conductoras- dijo Michelle

-2 complacer a nuestros fans – dijo marina

Y 1 nunca desfraudar al publico –decian las dos

Se abrió el escenario y se veía al publico

-Buenos días querido publico-decia Michelle

-como han estado bueno hoy estarán viendo-dijo marina

-el mejor Show de nuestros herues de la tierra favorito- siguio Michelle

-son nada menos y –dijo marina

-Son Goku –dijo contenta Michelle

-Y el príncipe Vegetaa -decia tiernamente marina

Derrepente sale unos machotes trayendo dos bolsas y las tiraron en las sillas y de hay salieron los nombrados

-pero que mierda hago aquí - decía vegeta

-sii yo estaba comiendo mi comia-decia triste goku

-bueno Son goku y príncipe vegeta están ustedes invitados en el show de verdad y reto de Marina y Michelle- decían al unisolo

-que hay me voy de aki kakarotto no quiero estar en esta porquería de show-decia vegeta para hirce pero marino apretó un botón que hiso cerrar toda clase de salida

-a a ahh no pueden salir ahí un contrato con sus firmas miren –decia marina mientras les mostraba un contrato con las firmas de vegeta y goku

-pero que yo nunca firme-decia vegeta imprecionado

-ahh yo tampoco vegeta-dijo goku

-bueno se quedaran hasta que yo lo diga –dijo Michelle-bueno aki van las reglas

Reglas :

1.-Nunca Escapen o verán las consecuencias

2.-haran todo lo que sus fans les escriva sino entraran al cuarto de tortura

3.-no fartarle el respeto a las conductoras mucho menos hacerles enojar

4.-deben confesar la verda sino detetor de mentiras

5.- nunca pero nunca Hagan algo Yaoi

-bueno esas fueron las reglas –dijo marina

-queeeee –decia Michelle- por que no yaoi TToTT

-esta bien si los fans quieren

Vegeta y goku – O.o WTF!-

-bueno esperamos todo tipos de reto y verdades *espero Yaoi* xD-dijo Michelle

-envien retos *muy tortuosa muajajajajaja x3* -dijo marina

-Sayonaraaa- Decian marina y Michelle


	2. Capitulo 2

Verdad y Reto

Capitulo 2

Ya en el estudio se veía a marina cargando un lobito bebe con su habitual ropa **(la de conejita x3)**

-que lindó te ves hoy Sparky :3 –decía con ternura y de repente llega Michelle

-oye marina has visto a nuestros rehenes - digo Invitados . -decía Michelle

-mmmm no , no los ehh visto –decia la nombrada

Luego llegan dos machotes trayendo a un vegeta y un goku todo quemados

-pero que les paso-dijo Michelle sorprendida O.o

-jeje deseguro quisieron escapar pero mis trampas son tan electrizante jejejej 7u7-decia marina dulce mente

-ok -3- se nota que no quieres que escapen-dijo Michelle

-machotes 1: si señorita quisieron escapar

-¿Cómo?-dijeron al uníoslo

-Machote 2 : bueno….

 _Flas Back_

 _-oye vegeta tenemos que escapar haora mismo –decia goku un poco asustado de la atitud de la mitad coneja_

 _-tienes razón kakarotto eh visto creo que una salida por aya-decia vegeta mientras empesava a caminar y goku lo seguía_

 _-mira vegeta una puerta –goku y vegeta empiezan a correr y cuando van a abrir la puerta_

 _Rannnn_

 _-ahhrrrrrarr pperdoo queee miedraaa-decia vegeta Ectrocutandose_

 _-arrrrag vegetaahhh que ajsh echooo- pasandole lo mismo_

 _5 minutos después_

 _Se veía a vegeta y goku inconscientes en el piso_

 _Llegan dos machotes y se los lleva_

 _Fin de Flas Back_

-aaahh eso paso pero por que se electrocutaron –decia confundida cm ella no ponía esas cosas hasta que –Marinaaa -3-

-jejeej yo lo puse por siaca querían salir bueno tengo algo mejor para ellos-decia marina contenta

-no entiendo si nosotros somos super saya jinés por que no podemos resistir esa cimple carga-decia vegeta confunfdido

-ahh eso por que que les puse unos collares que neutralizan eso ytambien los electrocutan jiji ^^-dijo marina

-a veces me sorprendes cm precavida eres mujer -.-* -dijo Michelle

-Chicas ya va empesar el programa-dijo el director

-Ok-dijeron las dos

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

-buenos días publico bienvenido devuelta al show de verdad y reto-dijo marina

-de Marina y Michelle hoy veremos las cartas que nos pusieron su fans –dijo Michelle

-aunque fueron solo 2 -3- bueno les tenemos algo mejor-dijo marina-cada capitulo meterá 2 invitados mas tienen que elegir quienes y se que darán en el show para hacerlos sufrir-digo divertirse jejeje ^/^-dijo marina

-si tiene que elegir 2 de dragon ball z hagan sus votos los mas votados son lo que vendrán –dijo michelle

-hai –bueno haora las 2 cartitas -3- -

-¡!ENDRYYYYY¡-grito marina

-endry ¿?-dijo Michelle

-es un amigo mio que me debe favores por algo-dijo marina

De repente llega un chico tez negrito ojos marrones con unos pantalones de pescador negros y una camisa morado y zapatos morados con negro

-que pasa marina-decia el chico del nombre endry

-traenme las cartas que me dieron ok ;)-decia marina

-claro-dijo endry y en 5 segundos llego

-toma solo 2 cartas-decia este

Con vegeta goku y Michelle –O.O WTF!

-que tiene que ser rápido o el sabe lo que le va a pasar /Susurrando/ Mariaaa-para endry

-agrhg-decia endry que le recorrió un frio orrible por su cuerpo y se asusto

-bueno nos vemos endry y saluda a Hikaru por mii –decia esta

-dale-y se fue

-bueno la primera carta es de …

Luis Carlos

 **Siempre me han gustado esta clase de fics (A pesar de que no están muy permitidos por estos lados) me dio risa las presentaciones y mas cuando aparecen Goku y Vegetas XD. bueno, estoy MUY seguro de que varias fanáticas pedirán que hagan cosas Yaoi entre ellos XD, pero yo en cambio pediré que hagan cosas un poco menos humillantes. a ver**

 **por donde comienzo... que los dos jueguen Twister, que coman helados hasta reventar (literalmente hablando) que confiesen sus más íntimos secretos y por último, que tengan una encarnizada pelea hasta el final cuando solo quede uno en pie.**

-bueno luis carlos es un chico que apenas voy conociendo pero es agradable :3-decia marina

-mmm no lo conozco pero creo que me va agradar xD- decía Michelle

-aja primero Goku y vegeta jueguen Twister *jajajajajaj*-decia Michelle internamente estaba muerta de la risa

-ok –dijeron

-ah ah ahh twister ami modo endry-llamo y salió una plataforma que tenia colores pero estaba en una jaula llenas de puas y fuego y abajo si se caian había una picina de tiburones- asi si x3-decia esta macabramente

Vegeta y goku tragan en seco al igual que Michelle

bueno.. a jugar-mirando con terro a su amiga

Vegeta y goku empiezan a jugar y se pullaron mil veces sequemaron y para terminal marina apretó un botón dejándolos caer para los tiburones **(creo que soy muy perversa pero aja para que haya mas publicida xD )**

-marina creo que te pasate-dijo Michelle

-tu no me dice cm hacer mi trabajo o sino fuera Yaoi-dijo esta de forma malvada

-ok tu ganas -_- -decia esta arrepentida

-bueno haora tienen que comer helados –decia Michelle

-eso suena fácil-dijeron los dos

-perooo es literalmente asi que tien que comer helados bombas-dijo Michelle

-queeeeeeee¡!-dijeron estos con miedo

-esoo o el cuarto de torturas –dijo marina

Vegeta y goku entran y marina con ellos

Después se escucho gritar a vegeta después a goku cadenas carcajadas de una maniática loca y después de 30 minutos salen vegeta y goku casi muertos

-lito-dijo marina feliz de la vida x3

-O-O que les hiciste-dijo Michelle

Derrepente se ve una sabia

-no preguntes – y se mete a limpiar el cuarto de tortura

-mas nunca entraremos hay –gritaron los dos horrorizados

-bueno ustedes se pierden la diversión U.U-decia marina

-bueno o.O goku vegeta tiene que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Michelle

Pero cuando vegeta y goku fueron a pelear miraron a marina y les dio una cara de horror con macabra y los dos se asustaron **(para aclaras las cosas los dos no tienen poderes )** y como eran humanos simples pasan

1 hora

Y ya estaban los dos en el suelo

-bueno creo que fue un empate -.- -decia marina

-bueno haora la segunda carta del diaa-dijo Michelle

-bueno esta la envio…

poco Dee-Dee gótica

 **¿Sólo podemos mandarles retos a goku y vegeta? Bueno, los reto a ver el vídeo de MEMEME!**

-bueno cm ya había dicho pueden votar para que dos personajes mas entren en el siguiente capitulo y se quedan hasta que termine la historia poco dee-dee gotica bueno vegeta y goku ballan a la sala de reproducciones esta alla-apunto a una puerta marina que decía cine entraron y había una pantalla de cine

-endry que empiece el video –dijo marina y el video empeso duro mas de

10 horas y después salen unos vegeta y goku con cara de perversión y saliéndole un gran sangrero de la naris

-bueno vayan a limpiarse y as sus alcova esto fue verda y reto con Michelle y marina –dijo Michelle

-esperamos mas fan y recuerden voten y pongan retos y verdades-dijo marina

-Sayonaraaa –dijeron las dos

 **Para aclarar sus dudas**

 ***pensamientos***

 **/movimientos/**

 **Flas back :recuerdos**

 **(notas de la autora)**

 **Y muchas gracias a Luis carlos y poco dee-dee gotica fueron los primeros en comentar ^^**


End file.
